The invention relates to a quick coupling comprising a sleeve-shaped coupling body with a receiving opening intended to receive one end of a pipe, a retaining element to hold the end of the pipe in the coupling body, a sealing element to seal the pipe against the coupling body and a securing element to secure the connection between the pipe and the coupling body.
In pipe engineering, use is being made increasingly of pipe connection components which are capable of producing a pipe connection as rapidly and securely as possible simply by insertion. Different embodiments are previously disclosed depending on the area of application. Embodiments made of plastic are previously disclosed for aggressive media. Temperature-resistant materials, for example polyamides, are used for high temperatures, and where high media pressures are encountered, the connections between the pipe and the sleeve body are secured by means of a screwed connection, for example with a union nut.
Previously disclosed in EP 696342 A1 is a quick coupling for pipes or hoses. The quick coupling consists of a receiving area and a connection area. The end of a pipe is received in the sleeve-shaped receiving area, and the quick coupling is connected to further pipe components with the connection area. A specially executed securing ring, a spacer ring and a sealing ring are arranged one after the other in the receiving area, viewed from the connection area. The receiving area is terminated with a retaining ring. The receiving area is reinforced on the outside with a reinforcing collar made of aluminum. The securing ring is made of metal and exhibits a U-shaped profile. Both ends of the U-profile point in the direction of the end of the pipe. The inner, inclined part of the securing ring engages in the outer wall of the pipe, in order to prevent the pipe from being pulled out. The outer, straight part engages in the floor of the receiving area in order to permit the pipe to be rotated out.
Taking the state of the art described above as the departure point, the object of the invention is to make available a quick connection, the construction of which involves the manufacture of the least possible number of component parts, and the final assembly of which can be effected as simply and securely as possible.